In a tire manufacturing process, various inspections are performed after a vulcanization process. As an inspection system for performing the inspection of a tire to be inspected after the vulcanization process, for example, a tire uniformity machine for measuring the uniformity of a tire, a dynamic balancing machine for measuring the unbalance of a tire, or the like is known.
In the case of the inspection system such as the tire uniformity machine or the dynamic balancing machine, in general, data measurement is performed in a state of rotating a tire to be inspected on which an inspection is performed, with a bead of the tire to be inspected fastened to a pseudo wheel called a rim.
In the inspection system described above, first, the tire to be inspected on which an inspection is performed is loaded onto a measurement unit for performing the data measurement, by a transport mechanism. At this time, the tire to be inspected is often subjected to centering on the upstream side of the transport mechanism.
Here, as the transport mechanism for loading the tire to be inspected, the tire to be inspected is often transported in a horizontally placed state, and for example, there is a transport mechanism provided with a roller conveyor (refer to PTLs 1 to 4), or a transport mechanism provided with a pair of belt conveyors disposed in parallel (refer to PTLs 5 to 7).
In the case of the transport mechanism provided with the belt conveyors, the distance between the belt conveyors is adjusted according to the inner diameter of the tire to be inspected.
Subsequently, the tire to be inspected loaded onto the measurement unit is fastened with the bead portion thereof pinched by pseudo wheels called an upper rim and a lower rim. Thereafter, the data measurement is performed in a state where the tire to be inspected rotates with air supplied to the inside until an appropriate air pressure is obtained.